1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a material set for recording and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
The inkjet recording method is known as one of the methods of recording images and data by using ink. The principle of the inkjet recording method is to record on paper, cloth, film or the like by ejecting liquid or melted solid ink from a nozzle, slit, porous film or the like.
Ink ejecting methods include a charge control method of ejecting ink by making use of electrostatic attraction forces, a pressure pulse method of ejecting ink by making use of the oscillation pressure of piezo elements, a thermal inkjet method of ejecting ink by making use of pressure caused by forming and growing foams by intense heat, and others, and a recorded material on which images or data of extremely high definition are recorded may be obtained by using these methods.
As a recording method using ink (including the inkjet recording method), a recording method comprising applying ink droplets onto an intermediate transfer body on which ink receiving particles have been applied, and transferring them to a recording medium has been proposed, in order to carry out high quality recording on various recording media such as permeable media and impermeable media.